The most conventional bidirectional switches are triacs. A triac corresponds to the antiparallel association of two thyristors. It may be directly connected in an A.C.
network, for example, the mains. The gate of a conventional triac corresponds to the cathode gate of one at least of the two thyristors forming it and is referenced to the main electrode (or power conduction electrode) located on the front surface of this triac, that is, the surface which comprises the gate electrode, the main electrode (or power conduction electrode) located on the other surface of the triac, or rear surface, receiving the power signal.
Bidirectional switches of the type described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,034,381, 6,593,600, 6,380,565 and 6,818,927, incorporated by reference, which are triggered by application of a voltage between a gate electrode located on the front surface of the component and a main electrode located on the opposite surface or rear surface of the component will be more particularly considered hereafter.